The purpose of this project is to investigate the effect of sex steroid hormones on the connective tissue ground substance of the gingiva in humans. Chondroitin sulfate and hyaluronic acid will be isolated and quantitated from individual samples of gingiva. Plasma estrogen, progesterone, and cortisol levels will be measured by radioimmunoassay and oral hygiene will be assessed. Utilizing these procedures it will be possible to determine the effect of varying levels of sex hormones on the glycosaminoglycans of gingiva.